Goodbyes Are Never Easy
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: Peeta's farewell visits from his family after his name has been drawn for the games.


**I'm reading through the books again, coming up with stories to write as I go. This is a short story describing Peeta's farewell visits from his family after the reaping. I love Peeta! :P**

**...**

Peeta stared numbly at the door in front of him awaiting his visitors. He gave a start as the door was thrown open and his mother appeared.

"Well boy, perhaps you'll finally prove yourself to be more than a useless baker," she said gruffly.

He cast his eyes to the floor not all together surprised at his mother's reaction. She never had been one to show much affection. He had hoped she might have made an exception since this was probably going to be the last time they say each other but obviously not.

"Try not to embarrass us now," she continued.

Peeta remained silent.

"Should be in for some entertainment this year anyway," his mother stated. "Maybe even a chance of winning."

He looked up suddenly, did his mother really think he stood a chance? Was she finally offering him a compliment?

The incredulous look on her face was enough to quell those thoughts.

"You didn't think I meant you?" she scoffed. "What are you going to do? Attack them with an icing brush? I was talking about the girl!"

Thankfully at that moment the Peacekeepers appeared to escort his mum out.

"Well, try your best," she told him.

Peeta only nodded in return.

At the door she paused and turned back to look at him, unspoken words were written on her face but before she could say anything else she was shoved through the door.

He didn't blame his mum for acting the way she did. District 12 was not an easy place to grow up in, some just accepted their fate and tried their best to get on with it but others found it too difficult. He knew that deep down his mother loved him, she just didn't always know it.

...

Peeta had a few minutes alone before his next visitors arrived – his two brothers. Being the youngest he had been the one on the receiving end of all the jokes and pranks. As they were closer in age his brothers tended to gang up on him but in a friendly way. While they had never been the best of friends (as he preferred to decorate cakes to play fighting in the garden) they were still there for each other at times of need. Many a time his older brother had tended to his sores dealt by their mother's hand. On a few occasions the two brothers had even protected him by taking the blows for him.

Peeta looked at the two of them now, pale faced and staring.

"I'm not dead yet," he said feebly.

The two looked at each other before striding across the room and engulfing him in a group hug.

Peeta was touched at their open display of affection.

"We're so sorry P," his older brother told him.

"Terrible luck bro," the other added.

"Thanks," Peeta mumbled.

The three pulled apart and stared awkwardly at each other, none of them knowing what to say.

"So you don't think I'm a complete waste of space then?" Peeta said lightly.

"Of course not!"

"Never!"

"I was kidding," Peeta said hastily.

"We weren't," his older brother told him solemnly. "We're the wastes of spaces, not you."

"You know all those times we were mean to you," his middle brother blurted out. "We didn't mean it…"

"I know," Peeta told him soothingly.

"It's just – " his brother continued. "You were always fathers favourite and we felt…"

Peeta gaped at him."You were jealous?"

The two nodded sheepishly.

Peeta had always admired his brothers, so he had never expected them to say that they were jealous of _him_.

"You'll do your best to win won't you?" his older brother urged.

"You're a fighter Peeta, you could do it if you put your mind to it," the middle brother said determinedly.

"You can't think of the other children, you have to think of yourself… and us," his older brother tailed off.

"I can't," Peeta told them slowly. "Do you really think I'm the sort of person who could kill another child?"

"Of course not!" his middle brother exclaimed. "Remember how upset you were that time when you were younger and you stepped on a butterfly?"

"It's kill or be killed Peeta," his older brother warned. "We'd much rather that you returned with blood on your hands than returned in a box. If not for our sake then for fathers…"

With that the Peacekeepers returned and sweeped his brothers from the room.

...

Peeta's final visitor was his father. His had been the visit he was dreading the most.

Having never been one for words as soon as he was through the door his father gathered him up in his arms. All of the pent up emotion that Peeta had been experiencing since his name was called finally burst out. His body shook with huge raking sobs.

"I'm – so – s – sorry!" he gasped.

"Shhh," his father stroked Peeta's hair soothingly.

Peeta struggled to regain control of his emotions, after a few minutes he succeeded.

"How will you cope at the bakery?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that," his father told him kindly. "We'll manage. Besides, it's just a few weeks."

His words hung limply in the air. They both knew that the chances of Peeta returning were beyond slim.

Mr Mellark gently extracted himself from his sons embrace. He dug into his coat pocket and brought out a pile of decorated cookies.

"To remind you of home," he told him. "I bring some with me every year just incase…"

"Thank you," Peeta said graciously. "But can you do me a favour?" he asked. "Will you go and see Katniss and give them to her instead?" he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Sounds like you've fallen under the same spell that I did" his father smiled.

Peeta nodded, embarrassed.

"What is it with that family?" he shook his head.

"They're special," Peeta said quietly.

"That they are," his father agreed.

"Dad?" Peeta began hesitantly. "How did you do it? How did you get over Katniss's mother?"

Mr Mellark paused before answering. "I didn't," he said truthfully.

Peeta was startled at the revelation. "All this time?" he asked in a hushed voice?"

"Always," his father said slowly. "When you love someone that much Peeta, you never truly get over them."

"Oh…"

"Which puts you in a very tricky situation my son," Mr Mellark gazed at him.

Peeta could tell by the sadness in his eyes that he knew Peeta's priority was going to be to protect Katniss which meant that he himself would not be returning. It would be what he would do if he was in the same situation.

"Try and come back to us son," he pleaded anyway. "Don't lose all hope."

"I can't… if I did then it would mean she couldn't." Peeta whispered.

"Then do us proud," his father told him. "You're a good boy Peeta. I know I don't tell you enough but I love you." His face crumpled.

Peeta wrapped his strong arms around his father's frame.

"I know you do," he told him comfortingly. "I love all of you too."

He was aware that their time was nearly up.

"Will you look after her family?" he begged.

"Of course I will and I'll make sure that I tell her that when I give her the cookies," his father assured him. "Don't go down without a fight my boy!"

The tears were rolling down each of their faces as they gripped on to each other.

They stood like this until the Peacekeepers returned. Before he could be pulled away Mr Mellark whispered into his sons ear: "Tell her how you feel."

Peeta nodded.

"You'll regret it if you don't… like I do every day," his father admitted.

Peeta longed to spend more time with his dad but he knew it was pointless trying to reason with the Peacekeepers.

"Goodbye dad!" was all he could choke out before his father was gone.

...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
